


Defacto Felidae

by Soulberries



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything Hurts, Gen, I regret everything, Kanaya is in need of reassurance, Nepeta is a bean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Nepeta Leijon, What Have I Done, You can't change my mind, Zombiestuck, batshitstuck?, change my mind, ghhh, if that reassurance comes from a furry, it's more of a the infected go fucking batshit, kind of??, let's just go with the first one, no nvm that's stupid, she's also a badass, so be it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulberries/pseuds/Soulberries
Summary: The defects became a problem. That should probably go without saying. Nepeta remembered when the medicine came out. It was supposed to fix your problems. It was supposed to make you happy, supposed to cure your anxieties. It was supposed to be a miracle. It wasn't.It was an invitation to hell.





	Defacto Felidae

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Zombiestuck fic that works a little different. The infected never died- they became defective. When a medicine said to treat all is released by a shady company, it doesn't do what they say was intended. It turns someone, over anywhere from a few hours to days, into something horrific. They look no different, but inside they're more different than you can imagine. They're vicious, snarling animals. And they're hungry.

     "Is This A Good Idea? There Could Be More Inside."

"Don't be such a scaredy cat, we'll be fine! Just stay clawse, okay?" Nepeta whispered to her companion, her voice betraying her excitement. Her hand clasped hers reassuringly. 

  "I Still Do Not Like This," Kanaya heaved a sigh, "But I Suppose There Is Little Swaying You." 

   "Great, we're all set then."

"You Are Lucky You Have Nine Lives." Was all Kanaya said. Her hand hesitated, but pulled away from Nepeta's to lift her weapon. A chainsaw wasn't subtle, but as soon as they were in the open the defects would be on them almost immediately. Stealth hardly mattered to them. 

At the moment they were safe in the broken window looking out at the fire escape of an abandoned apartment, but safety hardly mattered if you had nothing to sustain yourself.

  Nepeta whisked her pocket knife out of her trenchcoat.

    "Well," Her grin was wide and catlike as she surveyed the loose pack scattered between them and the grocery store, "You know what they say, right?"

   "Curiosity Killed The Cat?" She inclined her head, stifling an amused smile.

"Mhm!" Nepeta giggled, "But satisfaction brought it back."

The little troll launched herself from their hiding place, her free hand deftly grabbing the bar of the fire escape and twisting herself around to land on the level beneath. She waited for the sound of Kanaya's shoes tapping on the stairs before flipping herself backwards with catlike agility over the rungs and onto her feet on the ground. 

The first defect noticed her just as Kanaya was joining her on the ground. It's eyes bugged excitedly from where it lay mauling another of it's own. It was a troll, taller than both of them and wiry to the bone, and the animalistic look it gave her was enough to make her shudder. 

With it's attacker distracted, the defect pinned under it snarled and surged upwards, biting down hard on the wiry one's lip and thrashing. They fell into a screeching ball, and Kanaya made quick work of them with her chainsaw.

The revving caught the attention of the others, and they were less preoccupied. With a succession of earsplitting yowls and screams of excitement the group of four or five hurled themselves uncontrollably towards the girls.

Nepeta cast a glance back at Kanaya before surging forward herself. Her pocket knife flicked out of it's sheath and buried itself sideways in the jugular of the closest one with a satisfying thunk. It gurgled and spasmed, but that didn't stop it from thrashing around in her grip like a caged animal and lunging for her eye. she twisted the blade and yanked it out, kicking backwards with both legs just before it sunk it's fangs into the side of her face. 

She let herself roll to her feet, glad as ever for the fitness training her boyfriend and her did before all of this. 

She caught her breath, watching Kanaya tear into two others with a swing of her chainsaw. Blood stained into her arms, her face, her clothes, but the fashionista was too preoccupied to care. 

Nepeta only realized they'd lost track of the last one when she felt her weight lessen, like she was floating in a cloud. The air around her felt thick like molasses, but she could still feel the dizzy pit in her stomach as she was yanked aggressively up.

Her eyes met her attacker's. A contrast of colors side by side in the defect's eyes told her what she feared. A Psionic.

She didn't have time to react before she felt herself being shoved, hard, through the air like someone tore into her with an oversized baseball bat. 

Nepeta smashed through the glass of the grocery store doors with a sharp cry. White hot pain blossomed from her back, coursing through her veins as she was sent skidding alongside shattered glass over the tile. 

For a moment she lay there, shock numbing everything to her. She felt the vibration of someone walking, no, running, but she didn't have time to react before a blood curdling scream wrenched her upwards, sending her staggering dazedly outside. 

"Let her go, you monster!" Nepeta's voice was hoarse but loud and panicked as she set eyes upon the defect. 

It's eyes were trained skyward with an expression of strange, sick excitement. It held Kanaya with it's powers, where she weighed in pain, trying to curl around a broken arm. Just as it seemed to grow bored, Nepeta screaming in horror as it launched her friend backwards towards the fire escape, a gunshot rang out.

Everything from there was blurry.

The defect faltered on its feet, swaying before slowly tipping forwards and collapsing. Its head dripped yellow blood, and for the first time Nepeta looked down at herself and realized she was bleeding too. And tired.

"HOLY SHIT, ARE YOU OKAY?" 

The voice sounded like it was on the other side of glass, but Nepeta could feel someone's hand grip her shoulder, squeezing almost anxiously as they spoke.

Nepeta didn't answer. Surely they'd understand if she took a little nap first, right?

She fell out of their grip as she went slack, glass clattering as she fell to the floor.


End file.
